Plok! (Game)
Plok! is a Video Game Developed in 1993 by Software Creations and published by Tradewest in America, Nintendo in Europe, and Activision in Japan as a tradional platform game starring Plok, a creature from the fictional land of Poly-Esta archipelago. Plot Plok's adventure begins when he wakes up one morning to find that his big square flag has gone missing. He then finds it ontravel first to the nearby Cotton Island to retrieve it from the Bobbins Brothers. After vanquishing the Bobbins Bros. and reclaiming his flag, Plok returns to Akrillic to find that the island has been taken over by Fleas, large blue creatures that jump around. He quickly learns that the theft of his flag was simply a decoy to lure him away from Akrillic and leave it unguarded. Plok must travel throughout Akrillic, ridding the island of Fleas. Partway through the game, Plok takes a break by his house to catch a nap, during which he dreams of his Grandpappy's journey on Legacy Island to search for a family heirloom known as the Magical Amulet, which is eventually found and stumbled upon by Plok as he wakes up. After clearing out all the Fleas from Akrillic, Plok descends into Brendammi Bog, where the Fleapit, the source of all the Fleas, is located. Riding various vehicles, Plok journeys deep into the Flea Pit, ultimately challenging the Flea Queen as the final boss. Gameplay Plok dwells on Akrillic, a large island in the fictional region of "Polyesta". Plok's special power lies in the fact that he can launch any of his limbs at will and allow them to damage enemies, once the damage has been done they return to Plok until he attacks again. Another integral use of this ability is using it to solve puzzles that involve having to "sacrifice" one of Plok's limbs to activate switches (thus gradually decreasing Plok's mobility and his chances in battle). Once a limb hits a switch, it is placed on a hanger that may be right next to the switch or several screens away; some switches also require certain limbs. Plok's secondary attack takes the form of a buzzsaw-like jump that not only gives him increased speed, but also dispatches enemies. Plok can pick up shells, which award extra lives and serve as ammunition for a special amulet received part way through the game. The amulet converts shells into power for Plok's secondary attack. Plok has numerous power-ups that come in the form of "presents" scattered amongst the majority of levels. If Plok locates one of these colorful gifts he is immediately transformed into a more powerful fighting machine for a brief length of time. These power-ups include a flamethrower, boxing gear, a blunderbuss, twin handguns and even multiple rocket launchers. Specific presents yield vehicles that Plok can use in some later levels. As the game progresses, the player will also encounter a number of different enemies and bosses as well. Controls *Control Pad- Move Plok *A- Jump *B- *X- Throw Limb *Y- Spin Jump, a Faster, Higher Jump, but leaves Plok a moving target *START- Pause *SELECT- Special * Bonus Plok * Plokontinue ( Tokens) :At the start of a new game, Plok has no continues available. When all spare lives are used up the game is over. During the course of the game, Plok can earn several continues, which allow the game to continue from specified points when all lives are lost. Permanent Continue Positions A few key positions in the game have been designated 'Permanent Continue Positions'. These are after either the Bobbins Bros. or Rockyfella have been defeated. Once a player has reached one of these positions, every new game started will begin at this position, so the earlier levels will not have to be played through again and again. This position will be remembered even if the Reset button is pressed. To play the game again from the beginning after a 'Permanent Continue Position' has been reached, the Power switch should be switched off for a few seconds. Levels Game Genie Codes Gallery External Links * Plok Beta Stuff Category:Games